The Last Stand
by scorpio07
Summary: After leaving Plesntvil, Tommy and Merton are in college. Thinking that their paranormal nightmares are over is an understatement when an old villain returns to warn them that a great evil is coming and that it will take more than just one werewolf to defeat it. With the help a mysterious girl with strange powers can Tommy and Merton stop this evil or will they die trying?


The nine lives of Chloe King and Castle crossover (disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE NINE LIVES OF CHLOE KING OR CASTLE THIS IS STRILY FOR FUN) "Dead girls do tell tales"

Chapter 1

It was a typical day at the 12th prescient when detective Kate Becket walked through the elevator doors. Soaking wet she tried to squeeze most of the water out of her hair before her side-kick Castle showed up and started making some goofy remark about the way she looked. "Morning Becket, get caught up the rain?" another detective asked as Becket replied "yeah I swear it's been raining for four weeks strait and I'm already water logged." "That sucks." Said a voice she knew very well. Detective Ryan was one of her best guy friends along with his comrade in arms Esposito. The two acted as if they were brothers even though neither one of them was related to the other, it didn't matter. They knew how to do their job but they also were known as the "Castle clones." "Hey has anyone seen Castle?" Becket asked Ryan replied "yeah he's with Alexis apparently her school lost power and she ended up coming here." "Ok." Becket said then walked into the break room to find Rick Castle and his daughter Alexis. "Hey Kate," Castle said as Becket walked toward them. "Hey Castle, hey Alexis I heard about what happened."

"Yeah it really sucks because I was soo looking forward to being in the talent show."

"Really?" Becket asked "what's your talent?"

"Singing." Alexis replied as Castle walked up to Becket and gave her a nice warm cup of coffee. "Down poor rain?" he asked as Becket added "yeah I swear half the city is flooded."

"Well it looks like it's going to be a quiet day at the prescient." But before Becket could reply Ryan came rushing into the break room. "Uh I wouldn't say that just yet I just got a call a young girl was pushed off of the Cabot tower." "Is she ok?" Alexis asked, worry coming over her voice. "We don't know but if she was pushed and had nothing to grab onto," "She'd be dead." "Sadly yes but we don't know that yet." Becket said reassuringly as her, Castle, Ryan and Esposito raced to the scene of the crime. Leaving Alexis to sit in the break room wondering what would happen next.

Chapter 2

By the time Castle, Becket, Ryan and Esposito got to the scene of the crime Lane was already there looking at the body. As they got closer Becket could see that it was a young girl around Alexi's age and she could tell by the look on Castle's face that this case was going to hit him pretty hard. "What happened?" "Well I won't know anything until I get her back to the morgue but judging by the height of the tower and according to a few witnesses they could see the young girl running as if she was being chased by someone or something." "Something?" Castle asked as his mind started racing. A million thoughts came through his mind like lighting. First he thought that maybe the girl was running from an ex-boyfriend and ended up here where he pushed her to her death. Another theory he thought was this "She could have been a spy." He began "and she stole some top secret information or better yet she knew something, no better she heard something she wasn't supposed to hear and ended up paying for it with her life." "Really a spy?" Becket asked "that's crazy besides she's too young." "As a matter of fact she's not that young, she's only 17." "Same age as Alexis." "Exactly which means spy is out of the picture." "Come on it's possible," Castle stammered as he tried to get his "point" across. But before he or Becket could argue Ryan walked up to them with a young man no older than 18 walking along side him. "We have a witness who saw the whole thing." Ryan said as he allowed the young man to come forward. "What's your name?" Becket asked as her inter detective came out. "James," "can you tell me a little bit about what you saw?" James hesitated before saying "I saw the girl she was running from this black guy with from what I could tell scratch marks." "Ok, what else did you see?" "I saw both of them running up the steps and before I knew it I heard someone screaming and there she was laying on the ground with her skull cracked and blood coming out of it." James said as he slowly caught his breath. "What where you doing here James?" Becket asked as James replied "I was supposed to meet some friends of mine, we were going to go into the park to make a movie for our film class." "Thank you James and remember if there is anything else that you can remember please don't hesitate to call." Becket said as she gave James her card. "Don't worry I will." He said then left. As soon as Lane took the young girl's body Becket and Castle headed back to the station. "So do we have any leads?" Gates asked as Becket and Castle walked with her back into her office. "No so far it looks like someone may have pushed her but we only have one witness James and his alibi cheeks out." "Ok, well the girl's mother is here, her name is Jenifer King." Gates replied as Becket and Castle turned and saw a woman dressed in dark bluejens, a white top and a gray rain coat all dripping wet from the rain and when Becket and Castle got close tears. "Miss King?" Becket asked as Miss King rush toward them. "Yes? is Chloe alright?" "Miss King I'm afraid Chloe has been murdered." As soon as she said those heart breaking words Miss King started to cry. "How could this have happened?" she asked as Becket replied "according to our witness he said that he saw your daughter running from someone, a black man with scars on his face." "Why would Chloe be running from someone?" Miss King asked as Castle then added "was your daughter in any trouble?" "Heavens no, Chloe was a good girl she would never do or get into any kind of trouble." she said "but she had been acting strange ever since she turned 17." "What do you mean by strange?" Becket asked for she could see Castle's wild theories starting to overflow. "I mean she'd come home late and make up stories as to where, oh god why didn't I see the sine's before?" she said then started to cry even harder. "Don't worry Miss King we will find the man reasonable for your daughter's death." Becket said as Miss King got up and head down to the morgue.

"Ok so Chloe was pretty much your typical high school student, no record of any violations, got good grades yet she was acting strange." Becket said to herself as she studded the white board where her and her team wrote down any new evidence that came to light. "So any new leads?" Castle asked as he walked up to Becket. "So far nothing. So how's Alexis?" "She's fine and at home watching T.V." "Still none of this makes since if Chloe wasn't involved with anything or anyone why on earth would someone kill her?" "Like I said before she must have heard something she shouldn't have and it resulted in her death." "Even if that was the case this guy that Jason described was brought in for questioning Esposito and Ryan are in there now." Meanwhile in the interrogation room both Ryan and Esposito where getting no ware. "I have told you everything that I know." the man replied as he stared at them with a blank expression on his face. "All you have told us was that you were at Colt Tower and saw a young 17 year old girl fall to her death." "And that when she feel to the ground you freaked out and ran away." Ryan finished as the man nodded.


End file.
